Book One: Innocence
by FancyBunny
Summary: Everyday, I follow the same routine like any person that lives in the present. I never knew my tune have a different melody than anyone else. A strange woman like me need to survive and live to find peace in the land. Ambitions will clash, Which one will survive this chaos?
1. Prologue

_**Book one: Innocence**_

* * *

**A/N: Disclaimer, I don't own Dynasty Warriors or their characters. Only my character.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

Everyday seems to pass by so quickly, not enough to think straight. My body automatically knows the routine every week; wake up, eat, get ready, and go to college for the future. My name is Laura, a strange girl from a good family that plays too many video games. My eighteen year old self attends a city college for my career to be an animator or a video game designer I'm usually not like other women; I talk about video games like women with shopping. One thing that I see most of my life is love. Love is a strange feeling for one person to have a warm fuzzy feeling for another. For me, I see it as a waste of time and a loss of freedom. I never once like or have a crush on a guy, only share my love to video games and fictional guys. Trading my love for them is a better deal for me.

No one ever pause to think about heavy subjects like life or death. It's weird for me to think about it almost every day. Death is a fear of the human life but I think death as a permanent resting place for the body to finally rest. I worry about my life everyday but a question always go through my head, would my future be a success or a failure? I escape this pressure by playing my video games. My favorite one would be Dynasty Warriors series. It's a great blend of history and adventure, favorite subjects of mine. I love these elements and it would be a dream if I can work with their company.

* * *

One day during my college, my friends are like family to me. Creating a great bond with them gives me peace. My guy friends are Chris, Kenny, Ricardo, and Don. The closest friend I have during my high school year is Rayvnn. She is a crazy person like me but she have a shy side with men in general. I'm lucky to have them, it's a great blessing. Walking with them to Wendy's near our college, I walk beside Rayvnn, talking about random subjects mostly sharing jokes. The boys walk a few inches behind us with the subject of trading cards. I played their games and I love every second of it. I become an average player during their card game. We laugh out loud as I wipe an imaginary tear from the corner of my right eye.

**"O-Oh man Rayvnn, that's too funny. Your jokes will be the death of me."** I claimed as I let out a breathless sigh.

She laughs with me as I wrap my left arm around her shoulder, giving her a one arm hug. Rayvnn stands 5'5 in height as I'm 5'6. My skin is light peach colored. My dark brunette hair is cut short, only touching an inch past my chin. Since I was small, I had a habit of eating cookies every night but my mother took that away from me and I only weight 134 pounds with a medium body frame. I'm a bit jealous of petite body women since they dress nicely with any problems to look cute. I learn to accept myself slowly but I felt inferior when compared to them. The only thing that bothers me is my chest area of 38c; I rather have a small chest with no worry of pulling my shirt up to my chest area constantly or mild back pain.

Me and Rayvnn walk in silence while I decide to talk to her seriously.

**"Rayvnn, Can I tell you something?"**

She smiles at me and replied, **"Sure, what is it? Is it a guy? You know I'm not great with giving love advice."** She pouted at me, trying to be cute.

I wave her off as I laugh a little, **"No no, it's not that. It's just…if something happens to me like…me dying. Promise me, you won't be sad for me. I live a great life with my amazing family and friends. Tell the guys too, you know they are protective over us like big brothers."**

Only Rayvnn think in silence, the atmosphere felt heavy around us. She only stop to hug me tightly.

**"Idiot, how I will stop myself from crying for you? You're my closet friend and a damn great one for everyone who knows you."** She said quietly, only my ears caught that.

After that small hug, I let out a sigh, **"You guys better promise me because I won't feel at peace when I move on to another life."**

Rayvnn only pouts, **"Fine, but you promise me the same thing too if I die." **

_We exchange a pinkie promise, it felt like I'm a little kid again making promises._

With that the serious atmosphere has lifted from our shoulders. A hand tickled my side and I let out a loud yelp, Rayvnn also yelp with me. We look to see Chris and Don have a huge smile on their faces. Ricardo and Kenny watch us chase Chris and Don towards the corner of the sidewalk; the fast food place, Wendy's greet us from across the street.

All of us waited for the red hand light to turn into a white walking figure. The guys run ahead, crossing the street while we walk normally. We almost arrived until I heard a loud honk from my left ear. My eyes caught a large pickup truck at the corner of my eye. As the truck moves quickly, pasting the red light. In a sudden rush, I never think about the possibilities when I pull Rayvvn ahead of me. I quickly push her out of harm's way with all my strength. She move back to land her bottom on the side walk, touching the end of the street. I try to move also but I felt like I'm flying in the air for a second to felt huge pain at left side. Unbearable pain makes my vision go blur as tons of pressure hit my back and head. Only I hear yells of people and a loud ringing occupy my ears.

**"L-LAURAAAAAA!"**

_Huh…I never know my time would come sooner than I thought…_

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for your time, reading my fanfiction. Even though it's not the best one, I will try harder to improve my fanfiction. It will be greatly appreciated if you can give me advice to improve it in the future. I will be uploading more soon. Have a happy year with many smiles. **

**- FancyBunny -**


	2. Chapter 1: Unusual Voice

_**I wave her off as I laugh alittle, "No no, it's not that. It's just…if something happens to me like…me dying. Promise me, you won't be sad for me. I live a great life with my amazing family and friends. Tell the guys too, you know they are protective over us like big brothers."**_

_**Only Rayvnn think in silence, the atmosphere felt heavy around us. She only stop to hug me tightly.**_

_**"Idiot, how come I won't be sad? You're my closet friend and a damn great one for everyone who knows you." She said quietly, only my ears caught that. After that small hug, I let out a sigh, "You guys better promise me because I won't feel at peace when I move on to another life." Rayvnn only pouts, "Fine, but you promise me the same thing too if I die."**_

_**"L-LAURAAAAAA!"**_

_**Huh…I never know my time would come sooner than I thought…**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Unusual Voice**

**"Wake up…It's time to wake up."** A voice whispers into my ear. It woke me up instantly; my dark brown eyes only see white, a white empty room. My hands rub my eyes to help my vision become clear. I try to stand but pain greets me, I give up and remain sitting down. I look down to see my clothes dirty and torn up in a few places, with dark red spots at my side. Upon closer look, I found it was blood.

**"Damn…it hurts…I-Is anyone here?"** I said with my throat dry. I wait for a while until a voice scare me out of wits.

**"Good to see you awake…Laura."** The voice said with a soft voice meant to comfort a scared child.

**"H-How you know my name!?"** I ask, fear seep into my heart when my voice betrays me of trying to be brave.

**"Please, don't be scared you went through a lot of pain from 'that' event."** The voice explains, I stand up slowly to ignore the pain. It took a while for the pain to numb down to mild pain. My eyes widen in realization as more fear settles in, **"What…happen to me…?"** I ask, my voice shaken.

The voice was hesitant but answered, **"You past away from a car accident, saving your friend in the process."**

Everything I remember slap my in the face, black and while pictures caught the event like a slideshow. Slowly, my eyes felt hot as I feel tears run down my cheeks, my body refuses to stop shaking. I break down as I remembered my friend's voices trying to call for me.

_**"L-LAURAAAA!"** Chris…_

_**"P-PLEASE…don't…leave us…all of us wanted to you to live!"** Ricardo…_

_**"L-lau..ra! I promise…you…but it's so…hard…not to be sad…"** Rayvnn…_

_**"I thought…you will never…die so…soon"** Kenny…_

_**"You shouldn't die…you're laura…"** Don…_

_I'm sorry everyone, all of you are precious to me…I cannot handle my family or friends to die. I would sacrifice myself for my family or friends. My life held no value, I see people more important than a strange woman like me. I don't want anyone to hold grief; I just want them to move on with their lives. My death would be a burden to move on to their normal lives. _

Slowly, my eyes cannot cry no more, my eyes stare up at the blank ceiling. My hands wipe away the tears, **"H-how long I was gone…?"**

**"Almost a month, time seems to go by slowly when death roams around."** The voice replies as I was curious if the voice is female or male. It sounds even, with no hint of high or low pinch voice.

**"Who are you?"** I ask, a bit curious of this unknown being.

**"You people call me many names…so much names, I cannot accept one to call my own. First, pick three cards from this deck…"** The voice said, I look down to the white ground to see a deck. The deck is taller than regular cards; I saw the blue lace style design touch the edge of the cards. It fell down to the ground. They spread out from that sudden fall. I sit down in Indian style, front of the cards to pick one near my right leg. My eyes widen to see the card float on air, not showing the other side. Another one I pick up is a foot away from me, and then the last card was in the middle of the scattered cards. The two cards float in the air with the first one.

**"I see…these cards will determine your fate. Are you familiar with tarot cards?"** I only nod my head as the first card revealed a picture with the roman number **XIII**.

Upon inspection, figure is a skeleton hunched over his supporting stick, a scythe. Under the skeleton's feet are piles of useless junk such as valuables and dirt.

_No one can hold their values in time of their end... it becomes useless in the other world._

My heart skips a beat as I saw the **tarot card of death*.**

The second card turns to the card that is labled,** XII**. The picture shows a man hanging upside down from a tree branch that held small flowers. His legs form a four shape while his ankles are tied to the branch by a rope.

The tarot card of **the hanged man***

My heart beat wildly out of my chest from the first card. '**My fate is always been death to the very end**.' I thought. Then, the last one reveals the card of XXI, a female figure with her eyes cover by a white cloak. In her hands hold the world as a red ribbon floats around her.

**The world*** is in her hands holding it like a child.

Silence accompanies us; my eyes saw the remaining tarot cards float back to a deck once again. Only the three cards float in front of me still in the air.

**"Your fate is already determined by death in the beginning. Only time led you here, it seems the cards said you have more things to do before you move on to other world."** The voice said as it pause for a second to continue, **"Laura…the fates smile upon you, it wanted to give you a chance to live again onto a different era."**

**"What I must do? Breathing life again, would it mean sacrificing something in exchange?"** I ask, feeling worried of the generous offer.

**"Yes, your old identity. You must sacrifice your name, the bonds you created in your life, and…the necklace around your neck…"** My right hand instantly touches my small gold heart shape locket, a precious present from my dad when I was born. I wore it every day as my fingers open the locket, even though it was empty I always said that 'it contains the bonds and the memories I made in my life.'

It felt like hours when I thought about my life…

_Sure, I miss everyone…but I felt unfilled with my life. My life has gone by quickly with no sense of accomplishment. Maybe it sense my restless thoughts of fear in the future…I don't know. Will I accept this offer? These thoughts only raise more questions than answers. Searching for a sense of belonging, this new life…will help me find my purpose. I must move forward find what I'm looking for!_

The cards disappear as a new resolution come forth in my mind, I nod my head.

**"Very well, I accept your terms."** I said with a bit of confidence in my voice.

Everything felt strange as my vision blurred till my body felt weak. Only darkness embraced me, when I drop to the ground.

The voice suddenly whispers in my ear.** "Enjoy your life…I wonder what path would you choose…?"**

* * *

**A/N: Yes! I feel happy to finish this chapter, sorry it's a slow story. Thank you for your patience. Another chapter will come soon shortly. Have an awesome day!**

**Tarot Card meanings:**

**Death: It's most powerful in the tarots, only means a change or transition to another life. Maybe it can reincarnated to another life time or big changes are heading your way. The fact remains that the soul lives on forever. **

**Hanged Man: The person in search for knowledge. To look upon yourself to seek true knowledge, move forward. In life you make sacrifices always such as eating with your friends, you sacrifice your solitude. The sacrifice is meaningless unless there is balance and purpose behind it. **

**The World: The gateway of the end of the cycle. Unified together into one All the lessons learned have put their uses and brought prosperity. It is time to enjoy the newfound wisdom and life. It can be the end or the beginning of new cycle. **


End file.
